When the Cousin Came
by Ginger-Megz
Summary: Haruhi's Cousin and friend comes to visit but thing's happen and they get stuck in Japan. Kyoya wanting to make money puts them in debt. But it seems Haruhi's cousin has a few secrets she doesn't want to tell the hosts quite yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay This is my first fanfiction. If something is spelled wrong please tell me I will try to fix it. Please enjoy :)**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Samantha "Sam" Higgins**

Samantha is Japanese-Irish girl with short red hair, who is cousin to Haruhi Fujioka. She knows many languages and speaks in them without knowing. Sam's mother did not accept Haruhi's Father (her brother) choice of living and moved to America where she met Sam's father. After the death of Haruhi's mother they went to see them, this was the first time she met her cousin. It's her sophomore year (1st year) in high school when she called her cousin to talk. She is about 5 feet 5 inches, Aries and loves spicy food. She is a tomboy, will play sports (one reason she hates dresses; she can't run in them very well) and videogames.

**Charlotte** **"Lottie" Sigmund**

Charlotte is an American-German with long blonde hair and as her friend Sam says it's "Badass". She loves to draw though thinks she can't, knows Japanese and has a hard time understanding what some people say. Charlotte has been friends with Sam since she was 6 years old and cruses like a sailor when not around her parents. Is about 5 feet 3 inches, Aquarius and loves sweets but has a hard time eating them. She is a little girly unlike Samantha, she'll wear dresses if their cute or hot and not much of a sports person.

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**Sam's POV**

"The Plane will be landing shortly, please gather your belongings and buckle your seatbelt." A flight attendant said over the intercom.

At this time I was half asleep covered with many blankets and had 5 pillows, which I got from other passengers.

"_Sam? What she'd say_?" Lottie asked in English.

"I don't know something about landing and gathering our stuff." I mumbled awaking up a little more.

"Then get up lazy ass, your cousin might be waiting for us already"

"Ugh I don't wanna, too much work" I complained pulling the blankets over my head.

"Get up and pull yourself to gather woman. I'm not doing anything for you." She finished screaming at me as people sat there, enjoying the free show.

**3rd POV**

**3 weeks early**

"_Sammy here?"_ Lottie asked walking through the front door.

"_Yes sweetie up-stairs in her room._" The maid answered her question.

She walked up stairs and entered Samantha's room and saw Samantha talking to her computer.

"_Yo girly_"

"_Hey_, oh Haruhi this is my friend Charlotte, Charlotte this is my cousin Haruhi."

"Hello" they both said. "You can just call me Lottie though." She said smiling.

"Oh this is the friend you're taking with you?"

"Yup, Ahh Oh my god I can't wait to see you and Uncle Ryoji. You don't know how much I miss you and I want to meet your friends too."

"Ahem" Lottie coughed into her hand.

"_Oh yeah_ sorry guess I forgot to tell/ask you. I am going to Japan to visit my cousin and Uncle; wanted you to come with. I already got your ticket." She nodded, hugged me and screamed like a fangirl all at the same time.

"Well that sounded a little like Tamaki-Sempai. . . . I have to go but see you in three weeks Bye."

"Bye"

–Connection ended–

**Now**

**Samantha's POV**

"_Where are they, I'm so bored, and tired, and hungry._" Lottie whines as she falls to the floor.

"Get up, it's only been ten minutes gez, here take-"

"AW Samantha" I was cut off as I was being hugged by what looked like a woman but I knew it was-"Ah Uncle Ryoji it's so nice to see you."

"Wait you never told me that your Uncle was a drag queen." As soon as Lottie finished, I face palmed.

"Um is that a good thing?" We nodded.

"Okay good and Samantha dear call me Uncle Ranka."

"Haha Okay okay I guess there is no need to fight you. Uncle Ranka"

"Hey I got a ride back, I called Kyoya-Sempai but he said he'd add it to my debt." A girl with short-boyish brown hair, wearing jeans and a dress with a shirt under it, spoke as walking up to shake my hand.

"Haruhi? Ah it's so nice to see you again, haven't seen you since we were like 4 years old maybe." She smiled.

A black limo pulled up next to us; the window rolled down.

"You called for a ride?" A teenage boy with black hair and glasses that covered his sliver eyes asked.

"Um I think you have the wrong people." Lottie and I said.

"Hey Kyoya- Sempai, thanks again the bus left us." Haruhi said-

**_Wow she knows some important people. _**

"Oh it's fine. It will be added to your debt." Kyoya smirked as he said it.

We all get into the car, mine and Lottie's things in the trunk.

"This is your cousin and her friend?" Kyoya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, this is Samantha my cousin and her friend Charlotte though people call her Lottie right?" Haruhi answered and asked. _"_

_Sí"_ (Yes) I said in Spanish.

"Huh?" Haruhi and Lottie asked.

"Oh sorry I meant Yes." Kyoya pulled out a black book and wrote in it.

"So do Sammy and I call you Kyoya-Sempai too?" Lottie asked trying to continue the conversation.

_"Sí"_ He said mimicking me, I gave him a death glare but all he did was smirk.

"Oh Kyoya-Sempai, I thought you would know everything about them like you knew everything about me." Haruhi smirked thinking she might have got him but-

"Oh I thought it would be rude to tell them about themselves. You say it every day in the host club, don't you?" He finished pushing up his glasses.

"Um sorry to stop your little argument here but what is a host club and why are you in it Haruhi?" I asked still a little tired from the plane ride.

"Remember when I said I was in a Club well that's it. I don't think you would like it. I don't even like it. Oh and Kyoya-Sempai thank you for not bringing Tamaki-Sempai with you. I don't need him scaring my cousin."

Uncle Ranka was talking to himself about how Tamaki was an idiot and needed to stay away from his daughter. I wanted to ask who that was but couldn't as we came to a stop.

"I believe ladies this is your stop." Kyoya said in a sweet voice. We got out, Lottie and I grabbed our things and waved bye to Kyoya.

"So what would you like to do, it is your break too. Though I can't believe you get a week off from school but have homework to do too." I said dragging my bags up the stairs.

"Well I finished all my school work before we came to pick you up and it doesn't matter to me, I just hope those damn rich people don't bug us."

"Wait wasn't Kyoya-something rich?" Lottie asked joining in on the conversation.

"Yes and he is a rich bastard- I mean it is my fault for going to a rich school but I would be lying if I said I don't have a great time when I hang out with them." I looked at her.

**_Wonder if she likes one of the rich guys but who knows. _**

We got are stuff in her house, she made some tea and snacks- I offered to help but she denied. I saw the shrine of my Aunt and walked over to pray to her. I never really knew her but I heard she was a beautiful and a hard working woman. Haruhi came in with tea and snacks, we sat there talking and getting to know one other. Lottie even drew Haruhi a Picture, she really loved it and saying Lottie had amazing talent. Uncle Ranka had came in, changed and headed to work. The girls and I talked about the school Haruhi goes to. I asked Haruhi about her friends and after that I figured out who she liked; by the look on Lottie's face she knew too.

"Wait if you hate this club so much why don't you just quit?" Lottie asked taking a bite of the tuna.

"Yeah well I own them less than 8 million yen." She said with a small smile while scratching her head.

"WHAT!" Lottie yelled.

_"¿Qúe pasa?" _(What Happen) I asked in Spanish.

Haruhi looked a little lost.

"She said what happen. Stop speaking in other languages." Lottie said.

"Well when I came to Ouran, I cut my hair short and lost my contracts so people thought I was a boy. While looking for a quiet place to study I found an abounded music room. I walked in to find the Host Club. Everyone except Kyoya-Sempai thought I was a boy. Tamaki-Sempai was being his princely self and was flirting with me. I jumped back and hit this Vase that was behind me." We blinked, looked out each other and busted out laughing.

"Wait what's funny?" She asked

Lottie stopped first "Well this Tamaki guy made you jump so he should pay . . . but one question if he thought you were a guy why did he flirt with you. I mean I know you like him but he thought you were gay didn't he?" I started laughing harder.

"What I don't like that idiot." She blushed a deep red.

"Mhmm Sure you don't" Lottie and I said.

Our week went by fast, we walked everywhere and it felt like someone was watching us most of the time. Haruhi's phone rang none stop; most of the time it was the host club wanting to meet us and every time Haruhi said no to them. Our last day and we were packing to leave.

"Aw I can't believe we have to leave. This week went by so fast." –Message Received-

From: Mom

What happen- Plane's in and out of Japan to America are canceled. You can't leave! You have to stay with your Uncle. I'll send money down.

I fell to the ground.

"We can't leave." Was all I could say.

"What you talking about?" They both asked.

I showed them the text message I got from my mother. "What!"

**First Chapter up. Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next Chapter. I would like to say Thank you for reading.**

**Also Thanks to:**

**Volcarona for the review, adding this story to your favorite, and to your alerts**

**Graciee for the review and pushing me to get this story up**

**midnight star237 for adding this story to your favorite**

**I don't own Ouran**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**Sam's POV**

After talking to the Headmaster of Ouran Academy and Haruhi's friends butted in; Lottie and I were able to take the test to see if we can enroll in Ouran Academy. Lottie and I studied our hardest to make sure we would be enrolled mostly because we wanted to be in the same school with Haruhi. Every day after Haruhi came home from school and when she was done with her pile of homework we took her books and read over them, after a little while I think we were ready.

"Today is the day of the test huh?" Lottie .

"Yup you ready for this?" I asked. She gave me a nerves smile. We started to walk into the huge pink building and passed the doors where we met a lady to show us where we would be taking our test.

**2 weeks later**

Lottie and I have been lying around Haruhi's apartment for the past two weeks and today was the day she found out if we made it in.

"I'm home" Haruhi called out.

I had stopped reading my book and Lottie had stopped drawing.

"Soooo?" Lottie and I asked Haruhi when we walked up to her.

"I've got good news and bad news." She looked at us with a straight face.

"Oh no only one of us got in. Sammy what am I going to do without you." Lottie cried garbing on to my grey tank-top

"Lottie calm down, you both got in." Haruhi had a little smile now.

"Oh then what did you mean by bad news?" Lottie asked perfectly fine.

"Wow you got over that fast. Oh but Sam you are on a Music Scholarship and Lottie you're on an Art Scholarship. The Host Club wants to meet you after your first day of school too." Haruhi said avoiding the question.

"Um Okay sounds cool but what aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"Well here are your uniforms." She was holding two long selves fluffy yellow and white dresses.

"Your joking right, there awful!" I yelled holding mine up.

"Besides we didn't buy them anyways." I added.

"Well the Hosts wanted to be nice and buy them for you, though it was a little weird." Haruhi said thinking.

"I got it I can cut my hair shorter and dress like a boy like you." That got me a punch to the back of my head from Lottie.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"To knock some since back into you, think about it every one at that school knows who you are and therefore knows you're a girl . . . and as for the uniforms do you think they bought them so we would be in debt like Haruhi and not tell anyone you're a chick?" Lottie stated.

"Well that does sound like them. Well I'm going to do my homework then cook." Haruhi walked in her room and we didn't see her for an hour. She made dinner, we talked to my uncle then before we knew it we were out.

**Next Day**

"Hurry up and change, we got to go." Haruhi said.

"Ok but I'm wearing my boots not those other shoes they hurt." I yelled from the bathroom.

We changed and walked to school. Lottie and I walked into the school with Haruhi between us and talked about our classes.

We had people staring, mostly girls, and saying "Wonder who they are?" or "Why are those girls walking with Haruhi?" and other things. We walked in the classroom; Haruhi pointed to the teacher and sat down between two ginger twins. She knew we would have to say who we are; she just really didn't care about their reactions.

"Um Hello Sir." I said trying to get his attention.

"Ah Yes, you two are the new students, am I right?"

"Yes Sir." Lottie answered this time.

"Alright, Class quiet down. Now we have new students here today, why don't you tell them a little about yourselves and they might ask questions too."

"Hello I'm Higgins, Samantha."

"Hi, I'm Sigmund, Charlotte but please call me Lottie."

"Any questions?" We both asked.

One of the gingers that were sitting by haruhi raised his hand.

"Yes?"

Though only one raised his hand both spoke "Which one of you is Haruhi's cousin?"

"Oh that would be me. Lottie is my best friend from America. We hope that we can be friends" I answered trying to put on a face for Haruhi.

We walked to the two open sits that were in front of one of the gingers and a girl drooling over him.

**_EWW!_** Lottie and I thought.

The teacher started class and I zoned out, I knew everything he was saying.

After an hour or two of him talking he left.

_"Sammy?" _Lottie whispered in English.

"Lottie we need to speak in Japanese so you can learn more words." I told her.

_"But I read it just fine; I just don't understand some words . . . Please help me!"_ Lottie was on her knees begging while everyone stared at us.

"Uh Samantha?" Haruhi who was behind me said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry Haruhi if we're making a scene." I said.

"Oh no I'm used to that these two usually makes the scene." She pointed to the twins behind her.

"I was just wonder what was going on?"

"Oh" I jumped from my sit and dragged Lottie with me who just sat there as I dragged her.

"You see Lottie only learned Japanese because I taught her when we were little, she can read it like it's her first language but she can't concrete long enough to understand long conversions like this one." I said smirking

"Hey I understood that." She started to stand up.

"So how about" One of the gingers on the left of Haruhi said. "We go get food." The other finished.

"But we brought our own bento." We all said with straight faces.

"But Haruhi!" The Twins whined.

"Don't but me."

"Hey I have a question, who are you guys?" Lottie asked.

"Oh I'm Hikaru" the one with a higher voice said "and I'm Karou" the one with a lower voice said.

"Stop playing with them, they're not toys. It's the other way around." Haruhi said while taking out her food.

"So the one with the higher voice is Karou and the one with a lower voice is Hikaru right?" Everyone blinked then

Haruhi spoke "Mhmm We are related."

**Lunch Passed-Last Class of the Day**

**_Music, yes best class of the day, hopefully Lottie has fun in art._**

"Well Class our Piano man is sick, so I asked Mr. Souh, Tamaki to step in for him, also we have a new student Miss Higgins, please tell us about yourself." She stepped aside.

"Hello I'm Higgins, Samantha. Uh most of you know my cousin Haruhi, her-he and I get along great, and I hope we can all be friends like my cousin is with you."

**_That was close, remember Haruhi is a GUY!_**

I took my sit and saw everyone was wide-eyed but one person-that Tamaki guy.

**_Crap his name sounds familiar-damn it I'm not good with names. _**

"Um Sam?" A random girl in class said. I was sitting there fighting with myself-blacked out.

"Huh oh sorry yes?"

A blonde haired boy with pretty violet eyes walked up to me "Hello my Princess, please sing for us." He acted like a prince but way to cheesy for me.

**_Ugh All day I've put on a pretty face for you, Haruhi but I can't do it anymore. _**

"Sorry I'm no Princess and even if I was I wouldn't be _your_princess. Now please get out of my face." Did other sweet smile like early but I was found out, most of the girls gave my death glare and the guys were to shock to do anything.

"Yeah I'll sing" I sighed.

I looked at Tamaki who still had a big princely smile on his face. **_M_**

**_an you would think I killed the king. Ha this should be fun. _**

"Is it ok if I sing a song in English?" The teacher nodded.

"Ok well-"

I heard some of the girls whispering "Do you see her shoes-What about her hair-I can't believe she talked to Tamaki like that-Who does she think she is?"

I could feel the smirk form on my face. "This is called I'm just your Problem." I smiled at the girls who were whispering, who just glared back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess  
Is that what you want me to do  
Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect  
Like all your little loyal subjects do  
Sorry I'm not made of sugar  
And I'm not sweet enough for you  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you, well  
I'm just your problem  
I'm just your problem  
It's like I'm not even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem  
Well I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
And I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist  
I forget what landed me on your black list but  
I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so  
Why do I want to?  
Why do I want to?_

Everyone clapped when I was done. Tamaki walked up to me and garbed my hands

"Oh Princess you have such a wonderful voice, don't you agree ladies?"

"But Tamaki don't you think the song was a bit morbid?" One of the girls asked.

"Not at all, I believe it shows her true self. Though I did not except that out of Haruhi's cousin, I know he can't sing."

"Um Might I ask how you know my cousin so well."

"Oh I am the Host Club King . . . wait did Haruhi not talk about me?" I saw tears form in his eyes and he ran into the closes corner.

**_Wait King of the Host club, Oh the one Haruhi likes hahaha._**

"Oh that's why your name sounded familiar whoops. Yes sh-he talked a lot about you." He got up, went by my ear and started to whisper

"Don't worry I know Haruhi is a girl after all she is my daughter." Girls were glaring at us.

"Okay first off never go into my bubble," I made movements with my hands.

"Second, Dude that's creepy and third don't you think that you're hurting her when you say that?"

"What me, hurt my daughter never."

–Ding Dong-

"_Nunca_ (never in Spanish) huh, well I would just say you can't be that blonde." I left to find Lottie or Haruhi.

"Samantha?" Two guys behind me said in unison.

When I turned around I saw the ginger twins holding Haruhi hostage and Lottie laughing behind them.

"Um what's going on here?"

"Sam help me." Haruhi pleaded.

"Fine, let go of her."

"No" Hikaru said "Why should we?" Karou finished.

"You'll regret that." I walked behind them and hit their presser points, they jumped and dropped Haruhi.

"Ow that hurt." They said moving their necks.

I held out my hand "Let me help you up."

Haruhi took my hand; I pulled her up and whispered in her ear. "I met Tamaki today. The guy you're in love with."

Her eyes widen and she turned red.

"But I don't."

"Ha it's written on your face." I laughed.

"Oh Lottie what did you draw today?" She handed me her sketch book.

"I saw a guy dressed in all black with this weird puppet." Lottie said as I got to the picture.

"Hey that looks like" Hikaru started "Nekozawa-Sempai." Karou finished.

Lottie looked at them "Hey I just draw people I think look cool."

Then out of no way "Why thank you miss. Beelzenef would love that picture, may we have-"

"Here" Lottie handed it to him.

"Wait, where did that door come from?" we all asked

"Come on we're going to be late." The twins said.

"I don't know what you're talking about and really don't care." I said going in the opposite direction.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed my arms and started to drag me away.

"Wait stop, Haruhi Help me."

"Sorry, the guys wanted to meet you today."

"Ahh some cousin you are." They dragged me to Music room 3.

"Ok" The twins said "Open."

I grabbed one handle as Lottie took the other, as soon as we opened the doors rose petals started to fly out of the room

"Ahh It's too bright." I yelled covering my eyes

"Sammy, shut the fuck up will you."

_"Howdy Cowgirls."_ I looked in the direction I heard it from and what we saw was too damn funny.

**I also don't own the song- belongs to the people of Adventure Time**

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**While I want to thank everyone who reads or reviewed or anything just thank you. ^.-**

**I don't own Ouran. but enjoy. **

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**3rd POV**

"What the hell?" Sam and Lottie said together.

They saw four hot guys dressed like cowboys.

"What psh is this psh- I can't do it hahaha." Samantha burst out laughing and falls to the ground.

"Sam, psh it's not nice to laugh." Lottie said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Sempai, why are you dressed like a cowboy?" Haruhi asked confused and annoyed.

**_Great another person I have to call "Sempai". _**Lottie thought.

"I thought it would make the girls less homesick. Why did I do something wrong?" Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes sitting in a corner.

"Um why is he in a corner?" Lottie pointed to Tamaki.

"Boss gets like this a lot." The twins shrugged.

"Ha no- Well we're not from that part of America. I mean we don't act country do we?" Sam answered as she finished laughing.

"Ahem." A teen with black rim glasses coughed.

"May I have the floor?"

"It's all yours." Sam and Lottie said as the bowed mockingly to the floor.

"You know the twins Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, the Host Clubs 'Little Devils' and first years. Tamaki Souh and I, Kyoya Ohtori, the founders and the Host clubs 'Princely and Cool Type'. We are Second years. Then we have our third years, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short and his cousin Mitsukiuni Haninozuka or Hunny for short. They are the 'Silent and Boy-Lolita type'. And lastly your cousin Haruhi Fujioka, 'The Natural' and also a first year. Now you are Samantha Higgins, first year, cousin to Haruhi. Is Japanese and Irish, blood type A, is on a Music Scholarship and best subject is math. You also love spicy food and has been putting on a fake smile for Haruhi. You also don't like Tamaki's Princely type moves and will speak in different languages while speaking. Charlotte Sigmund also first year, American-German, blood type AB. Is on an Art Scholarship and will draw random people she sees. She likes sweets though it kills her stomach." Kyoya closed his black book.

"Um creepy much, Yo Haruhi, have you been telling him about us?" Sam yelled.

"No he does background checks on everyone." Haruhi answered

"He was the first one to know I was a girl, damn rich people."

"Hey Char-Chan?" Lottie looked down to see a little blonde haired boy with huge brown eyes dressed like a cowboy and had a bunny in his arms with a cowboy hat- She almost melted.

"Will you come eat cake with me and Usa-Chan?"

"Aw sure, on one condition can I draw you a picture Hunny-Sempai?" His eyes brighten, he nodded his head and dragged Lottie to a sit next to him and Mori.

"Hey Samantha." The twins called out. "Guys, guys call me Sam."

"And call me Lottie." Lottie shouted from her sit.

"So its Lottie-Chan?" Hunny asked. Lottie nodded.

"Oh so we are that close," Hikaru began "That we can call you Sam?" Karou finished.

They were touching Sam's face. She pushed them away.

"What do you want?"

"We want to play which one is Hikaru game!" They spun around with hats on their heads

"Okay guess." *Sigh* "Left-Hikaru, Right-Karou. Can I leave now?" Everyone but the twins, Sam and Kyoya looked at Haruhi.

"Is she right?" Haruhi nodded her head.

"Great_, Au revoir_." (Goodbye in French) Sam turned and waved.

"Wait, just thought I'd say you and Lottie will be working here at the Host Club to pay off your debt and with that you may not say anything about Haruhi being-" Kyoya was cut off by Sam.

"A chick, we knew that before we came to this school not to say anything about it. Soo when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, you and Lottie will take orders and serve our customers."

"Sounds fine by-" Sam was cut off by Tamaki hugging her.

"Awh I have two new daughters and one can speak French with me! Daddy loves you sooo much." Tamaki said while giving Sam a bear hug.

"Can't breathe- ah help."

"Okay Boss you wouldn't want to kill her would you?" The twins came up pulling Sam away.

"I would never hurt one of my daughters." Tamaki said shocked by the thought of it.

Sam was pulled close to Karou and blushed a little by being too close for comfort.

"Um Well I'm going to go practice my serving skills Lottie what are you going to do?" Sam pulled away from Karou

"I'm going to stay here to finish Hunny-Sempai's drawing."

"Okay I'll walk around school till this club ends."

"Wait why don't you stay and check out the club daddy made?" Tamaki said pulling her to a sit with the twins.

"Ugh I don't wanna." Then the twins got close to Sam's face.

"What you don't like us?" Both the twins said as their noses touched Sam's face.

Then Sam pushed them away "No." and sat down.

"Welcome Ladies." Everyone in the Host said, then they all came in and sat down. Everyone had their acts though it seemed that the twins 'Brotherly Love' acted is freaking Sam out.

**_Wow okay this doesn't look gay at all- ugh I want to leave._**

"How about" Hikaru started "We play a game" Karou finished.

"What game?" The girls asked.

"Which one is Hikaru game!" They said.

**_Great this again, can they not think of a different game?_**

They did the same thing as before, the girls guessed but was always wrong.

"Samantha can you tell them apart like Haruhi?" one girl asked.

"Yes, Karou left and Hikaru right. Well I'm going to go, goodbye." Sam got up and left.

Karou pulled his hat down to cover his face then smirked.

**Days Later**

"Come on Sammy, please!" The twins, Lottie and Tamaki begged.

"I don't want to. The mall is dull and boring." They were sitting in the club room, talking about how to spend their weekend.

"Come on the club is about to begin." Kyoya stated.

"I got it!" Lottie yelled, everyone looking at her.

"If you don't go then you have to sit at Tamaki's table and deal with his Princely style."

"No you wouldn't dare put me through that would- wait it's you. *sigh* I'll go."

"Yay" all four of them cheered.

"Okay, places people." Kyoya clapped his hands.

Lottie and Sam opened the doors with plates of food in our hands.

"Welcome, who would you like to sit with?" Sam or Lottie would ask putting on a fake smile.

The girls would blush and giggle.

"Oh Tamaki please." They showed them to their tables.

This was how the club went all day, the host flirted with the girls and the girls would blush, flirt back if they were awake. Most of the time Lottie and Sam would drag the girls that fainted to a new table to wake them up.

"Sorry to say this ladies but the club hours are over." Kyoya said.

They pouted but said their goodbye's and left. Everyone went to do their own thing, Hikaru and Tamaki messed with Haruhi.

"Karou, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam and Karou walked out of the Club room.

"So what's up?" Karou asked.

**Sorry for another cliffhanger just tried to get a chapter up quickly.**

**Please review, :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. I had to move and my mom packed my computer in a box, also I will be on a plane tomorrow to visit family. Please enjoy.**

**I don't own Ouran.**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**3rd POV**

"Do you have a partner for the English project?" Sam asked.

Karou just looked at her blankly.

"I was going to ask Haruhi but your brother beat me to it and a girl who loves writing is Lottie's partner. You are the only other person I know that would be my partner because most of the girls hate me for going off on Tamaki. So I was wondering if you don't have one yet if you'd be mine?" Sam asked walking around the school with Karou.

"No I don't, I was just going to ask a random person. I know they would say yes but . . ."

They stopped and he stepped closer to the other ginger "Working with you would be loads of fun. Though if you don't mind me asking why are you taking an English class when you already know English?" Karou asked as Sam leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I know many languages; I thought it would help Lottie understand Japanese better." Sam shrugged and started to walk off.

"So we're partners, maybe you're right this will be fun. I don't know where you want to work on it at because I live with Haruhi and it's not like I can get a job; Damn Handbook."

"Hahaha you and your cousin are so much alike than again you're different. What do you hate dresses too."

"It's not that I hate them it's that I can't play sports in them or do what I want."

"Wow you're different than most girls I know. I like you." Karou had a small smile on his lips.

"Aw I like you too, Hikaru." Karou's smile was gone.

"Karou, you know I'm messing with you. Just wanted to see if you meant what you said."

"Oh so you played me?"

"What no that's" Karou started laughing.

"You're a dick you know that. I got a question for you now. I know Tamaki likes Haruhi but do you and Hikaru do?" Sam asked.

"No and yes- I use to but I love my brother more and because of her we became our own person."

"Aw how sweet" she said sarcastically.

"But sorry I'm for Tamaki and Haruhi not Hikaru and Haruhi. So I'm going to try my best to hook them up."

"Well I'll be helping my brother out anyways." Sam walked up to the club door and opened it.

"How dare you steal my brother from me!" Hikaru was yelling at Sam while running to Karou.

"I didn't steal him. We are partners for the _English_ project."

They continued to fight when a tall girl with long brown hair down to her mid-back walked in the room.

"Hey Lottie you ready." Lottie looked up from the picture of Hunny and Usa-chan.

_"Qu'arrive t-il?" _(What happen?-French) Sam asked.

"Oh hey Alex, yeah give me one minute. Hunny- Sempai I'll have this to you by tomorrow, since we are all going to the mall." Lottie gave a huge smile to Sam.

_"Vaca"_ (Cow-Spanish) Sam yelled though Lottie only laughed.

Alex was looking around the room when she saw a familiar face which made her start to blush.

"Hello Mori, will you be going to Kendo practice today?" He nodded to her; which made her light up.

"Okay, good I am too."

"Alright I'm off see you guys at home." Lottie and Alex ran out the door.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki stopped as he held a dress for Haruhi to wear.

"Who was that?"

Kyoya opened his black book. "Alexandra Bella, Alex for short. She is a 3rd year though has 1st years English class. In the kendo club with Mori-Sempai, and her family owns many restaurant and they also focuses on old Japanese art works. She doesn't attend the Host Club." He closed his book and went back to typing on his laptop.

"Awh someone has a crush on Mori-Sempai." Sam and the Twins said.

"You Devils get away from my daughter. You should never ever, ever touch her." Tamaki screamed as he grabbed Sam and pulled her close.

"Ah Daddy loves you."

"Wow, wow, wow- Out of my space or you go out that window, got it?"

"Oh Samantha thinks she's scary huh Kaoru?"

"Maybe she's making a front, what a mean commoner." The twins stepped close to her.

"Commoner?" Sam repeated the word.

"Oh you and Haruhi are commoners; people will think of you as low class and call you weeds. But most love Haruhi so they would never be mean to my daughters." Tamaki stated.

**_If only they knew and this whole father thing is starting to piss me off._** Sam thought.

"Haruhi come with me, we can make snacks." Sam dragged an annoyed Haruhi

"But I have homework."

"You can do that later."

"Dang how can you like him?" Sam asked making Commoners coffee.

"I don't know, I mean I don't." Haruhi started to turn red.

"Haruhi stop fighting it, I'm just shocked you like him back. Oh what are you and Hikaru doing for the English project?"

Haruhi, glad she changed the topic, said "We are thinking about a report on the start of the language and about the grammar, also it will be in English. How about you and Kaoru?"

"Ah that's so much work, and well we haven't really talked about it. I know Lottie and Alex will do a story in English. Mmm Kaoru and I should go decide on what we want to do."

"Have fun, I'll work on homework."

"Try to anyways." Sam smiled and walked out with plates of cookies and cake for Hunny.

"Come on Kaoru lets go work on our project." She grabbed Kaoru and pulled him into the hallway.

**Sam POV**

"So what do you want to for the project?" I asked walking in a random direction.

"Sam, if you're going to the garden it's this way. For your question, haven't thought of anything. Something I guess." He said after I started to go the right way.

"Well that doesn't help me much, singing in English is something and it's something I can do well. *Sigh* you're going to be-"

I fell back dropping all of my belongings.

"Oh sorry, guess I wasn't looking." I smiled up to the person.

"Tsk it's just like a commoner to ruin a nice walk in the rose gardens." A snobby girl with long blood like red hair said.

"Wow who do you think you are, if you saw me than you could've moved." I stood up and was going to get into her face when Kaoru grabbed my hand, I guess to stop me.

"Why should I have, you're a low class citizen and nothing will change that."

**_Ha shows what you know. _**

Before I could say anything else she walked away.

"Ugh what a- Why did you hold me back, I could've took her."

"I know you could have but you don't need any more enemies."

"Crap, you're right, who was that anyways?" A girl with light brown hair passed her shoulders held up one of my books.

"Sorry about her, she is Ayanokoji. Kaoru should know about her, your cousin should too." I took my book from her

"Thanks, um Who are you."

"Oh sorry, I'm Kana Hara, second year in class B." She looked behind me and turned red.

"Well I should go, nice meeting you." Kana ran before I could say anymore.

"Kana!" A male voice yelled behind me than ran in front of Kaoru and I.

He had black hair that fell in front of his eyes, till he moves it. His eyes were as blue as the ocean with a tint of sadness in them.

"Oh Hello, sorry I was trying to get Kana."

"I see." I said with a smile.

"I'm Ryou Shin, Kana's fiancé or well I think so, anyways hope your relationship is going well." He ran in search of Kana.

"Huh what is he talking about?" We both said looking at each other than down to see our hands together.

I jumped and turned to hide my red face.

"Sorry Sam I didn't know I was still . . ." Kaoru was at a loss of words.

"Uh Kaoru do you like music?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay than we will do a presentation on music. Well I guess I'll go."

"Sam wait." I ran in every direction and ended up near a fountain. I sat on the side

"Ugh stop it Samantha, remember your job at home, you can't be with him and remember that damn doctor guy." I found a coin by my shoe.

"Well here goes nothing." I made a wish and dropped it. As it fell

"Sam!"

"Kaoru!"

*Splash* When I saw him the coin hit the water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he slipped on a random banana peel, push me into the fountain and landed on me.

"Ah sorry again." I started laughing.

"Who would've known?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." We got out of the water, we were both soaked.

I handed him a piece of paper from my things.

"Call me maybe? . . . . To work on the project.

Well see you tomorrow at the mall, noon right?" Kaoru nodded.

**_Samantha what are you getting yourself into?_**

**OOOO What's Samantha talking about, who is this doctor guy well I'll tell you next chapter. Sorry again I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~Ginger~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, sorry its took sooooo long. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Also I don't own Ouran. **

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**3****rd**** POV**

**The Next day**

"Ah where are they, I'm hungry!" Lottie yelled felling to the ground.

"Stop it; we have only been here for 5 minutes. Stop being a drama queen or should I say stop being like Tamaki." The girls were waiting out in front of a huge building.

It wasn't a 'commoner' mall as the host's would call it; this was for rich people like the Hosts.

"Well Princesses it seems you beat us here." Tamaki said, stepping out of the limo.

"I told you don't call me Princess." Sam sneered.

"Alex-Chan, you here too, wow this is going to be a fun day huh Takashi?" Hunny said sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Lottie invited me." She said looking down.

"Hunny-Sempai, I have your picture I started yesterday." Lottie said handing it to him.

"YAY!" Hunny said. The twins were the last to step out of the limo.

"Oh hey other gingers, soo listen to this; I lost a bet to Lottie and since I lost you guys can dress me up like a doll as many times tod-." Before Sam could finish the twins grabbed her and ran inside.

" . . . Wait what bet?" Lottie questioned, though just shrugged off the question.

"Hunny-Sempai want to go find something sweet?" Hunny nodded his little head.

Then him, Lottie, Alex and Mori went inside the mall.

"Kyoya, are you not going in?" Haruhi asked.

"I have business with my father next store." Kyoya said rolling up his window and the limo pulled away.

**_Crap, I'm stuck with Tamaki alone really . . This is Sam's doing I know it._** Haruhi thought.

**_Yeah Haruhi and I alone, finally some father/daughter bonding._** Tamaki thought.

"Shall we enter?" Tamaki asked, moving in a princely fashion. Haruhi nodded and they walked inside the building.

**Samantha, Hikaru and Karou.**

"Aw come on, I didn't think you would really do it." Sam said being dragged by the twins to a store.

Sam wore dark flare blue jeans with her black ankle boots, a black tank-top with a baggy-half grey t-shirt on.

Hikaru started "Why should we ignore a bet you-" "made that involved us?" Karou finished.

They both wore green pants though Hikaru had a short shelve red shirt with a white vest while wore a white long shelve shirt with a red vest.

"Fine but what are you going to make me wear?"

"Whatever we like." They said together, looking back with devil smirks.

"Can I at least walk on my own without being dragged all over the store like this . . . people are starting to stare."

"No."

**Charlotte, Alexandra, Mitsukuni, and Takashi**

"Wow look at that, _OH MY GOD_, they have a coffee shop man there the shit. AHH!" Lottie screamed

"What?" Hunny and Alex asked.

"Segway hahaha!"

"What's wrong with you today? What did you eat?" Alex asked backing away from Lottie who was jumping around like a monkey.

"Coffee beans but shh don't tell Sammy she doesn't let me have them."

"Then how did you get them?" Alex asked

"Haruhi got them free from the store; I was like _yes fuck yeah _and then I danced like this." Lottie said dancing.

Lottie wore a cute blue tank top with jean shorts and flip-fops.

Alex was a little dressier; she wore a long purple dress that stopped to her knees with black-purple flats.

Hunny wore shorts and a pink shirt with a bunny pocket.

Mori just wore jeans and a black shirt.

"_OMG OMG OMG OMG _they have a cake shop here!" Lottie freaked out.

Hunny and Lottie ran to the store.

"Don't worry Mori, I'll watch him. Go look at kendo stuff with Alex." She yelled.

Alex eyes became huge and looked down at her feet.

"Then there were two." Lottie whispered.

**Haruhi and Tamaki**

"Is there something you want to go look at?" Tamaki worried that she might be bored.

"Um no I don't think so, it's not like I can buy anything. Though I wouldn't want be Samantha right now." Haruhi said.

"Well why don't we go to the toy store." He started to drag her in the direction it was.

Tamaki was wearing simple but rich fabric; a white shoes, blue jeans and a long white shirt with an under shirt under it.

Haruhi was dressed by the twins; she was wearing a blue sundress that hugged her in the right places and white flats with it.

Haruhi tried to fight him but soon gave up.

A little girl was running from two little boys.

"Uph" The little girl ran into Tamaki and fell onto the floor.

"Oh are you alright little princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Where are your parents?" Haruhi asked.

The two boys stopped and walked slowly away. "Hold it, what were you two doing chasing her around in a mall?" Haruhi asked helping the little girl up.

"We were just playing tag. We didn't think we were this far from our parents." They said not looking Haruhi in the eyes.

"It's okay, little princes, where was the last place your parents were at?" Tamaki asked being like an older brother to them.

"Toy store." All three said.

"Well than shall we go look for them together?" He held out his hand to the boys. The little girl grabbed Haruhi's hand and Tamaki's. The little boys seemed like they wanted to grab their hands but choose not to.

All Tamaki could think of **_Wow we look like a family ahh soo cute!_**

After walking around "Mommy, Daddy." The three kids ran to their parents.

"Oh thank you for bring them back." The parents said fawning over their little ones.

"You are very welcome." Haruhi smiled.

**_Sooo Cute! _**Tamaki thought.

"Shall we on in the store since were here, Tamaki-Sempai?" Haruhi asked looking up at him.

Tamaki's face turned red "Um Yes."

**Kyoya and Mr. Ohtori**

"Kyoya, I need you to keep an eye on Miss Higgins." Kyoya's father said as he stared out the window.

"Yes Sir." Kyoya answered, not asking why.

"She is a very important person for the next project I'm thinking of. Don't mess this up." His father stared at him.

"Father, I know she will not stay in Japan very long, if she leaves what would you like to do?" Kyoya asked knowing the answer.

"Find a way to keep her in our reach."

**3 hours later**

**Samantha, Hikaru and Karou.**

"Okay wear this." The twins push Sam into a dressing room, with a bright blue ball gown.

"Ugh why couldn't you pick something with pants?"

"Because."

A few minutes later Sam came out, the dress was long and fit her well.

"I feel so open at the bottom."

The twins were speechless, they had more clothes in their hands but neither moved to give them to her.

***Snap***

"Huh" They came back to Earth.

"Hey, what's up? You guys blacked out on me." Sam looked sad at them.

"Oh sorry, we like the dress but if you buy it there would be some touches we would like to do." They said.

"I am not going to buy something, I'll never wear, what would be the point?" Sam asked walking in back to change into the next outfit.

"Well you need something to wear for the host club ball." Hikaru said flipping through different styles of shirts.

"What ball and how is this related to the ball?" Sam came out in a green two piece swimsuit that made her green-blue eyes and red hair pop out more.

Hikaru started "Oh nothing we just wanted to see-" "You in a swimsuit that's all." Kaoru finished.

Sam mumbled as she walked into the dressing to change into her normal clothes.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat, want to come?"

"Sure, besides we will be the ones to make you dress for the ball."

**_Oh goody_**. Sam thought.

"Why do I have to go in the first place?"

"Because you are a part of the host club." Hikaru said. "Lottie will go too. You will show the guest to the host when it's their turn to dance with us" Kaoru stated.

"When will we tell the guest about the Ball?" Sam asked.

"Two day after we get back to school. They walked out of the clothing store.

Sam and Kaoru saw someone they knew; with this Sam started to run to her.

"Kana!" Kana turned

"Oh Samantha, right Hello."

"Bonjour, How are you and Ryou?" Sam asked.

Kana got nervous and turned red,

"Um not well I suppose." Kana looked down at her hands and moved hair behind her ear.

"Why not? Talk to me, why don't you like him?" Sam lend Kana to a bench.

"No it's not that I don't like him, I love him but I'm not right for him, I mean look at me." Sam looked at Kana- She was beautiful; she had an amazing smile and dark brown eyes that lit up every time she heard Ryou's name but becomes sad when she walks away from him. She looks like she has secrets locked away and it hurts her when she has to lie. To Sam she is a girl that once a man has her should never let her go.

"Yeah I still don't see the problem. Come on you look amazing, any man would kill to have you, I bet Ryou is happy he has you maybe because he loves you back. Why do you run away from him?" Sam questioned.

"I don't think I'm right for him; I feel if I talk to him he'll think I'm boring and leave me for someone else." Kana looked like she was about to cry.

"Please him leave you, you've got to be kidding me. Okay two days after we are back at school come by the Host club, I'll help you with this problem." Sam smiled as she formed the idea in her head.

"Um okay I guess I will." Kana got up.

"Well it's time for me to go, goodbye and thank you Samantha." Kana bowed.

"_Au revoir,_ (Goodbye-French) Kana, Oh and you can call me Sam; calling me Samantha is too formal."

"Alright, Sam then." Kana left and Sam had the two twins by her side.

"What was that all about?" The twins asked.

"Just me- helping people out. Now I know the perfect song for her and Ryou. Hey do you guys think the other hosts will help me help another person?"

"Milord will though Kyoya will only if it gets him money." They answered.

"It will!"

They walked to the food court; everything was shiny gold and fancy all round.

**_Great, I might have to spend a lot of my money in order to buy all three of us food; well mom will just have to send me more money._** Sam thought.

Sam pulled out her phone and called Lottie

"Yo Ginger What-up?" Lottie screamed as Sam held the phone away from her ear.

"Food court now; call Alex, I'll call Haruhi." Sam said.

"Roger that."

**Haruhi and Tamaki**

"No Sempai I don't want to see you play with the play-dough." Haruhi sighed.

"But Haruhi don't you want it, you may never have this chance to have it again." Tamaki said as his eyes shined.

"Sempai, I have played with play-dough before"

***Buzz***

"Hello?"

"Haruhi its Sam, I'm hungry so meet us in the food court; it's my treat."

"Okay, we will be there soon."

"What's going on, Haruhi?" Tamaki said while playing with a blue Monster Truck.

Haruhi rolled her eyes but still smiled at the same time.

"Samantha's hungry so she is buying lunch for Charlotte and me." Haruhi said waiting for Tamaki to put away the truck.

"But she won't be able to pay for anything; this Mall is for rich people" Tamaki stated, catching up with Haruhi.

"No with the money her family has she can buy anything thing in this- ops."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki stood there shocked.

**_Great, now I have to tell him._** Haruhi thought.

**Alexandra and Takashi**

"Mori, I'm sure everything is fine." Alex said trying to reassure him.

"Ah." He stated while looking around. He saw how nervous Alex was about being around him.

"Mori you okay – you seemed to have been lost in thought." Alex's green eyes glowed as she stared at him.

"I'm fine." He said looking away; Alex was a little shocked that he spoke to her that she started to giggle.

"I like it when you talk to me with real words." He smiled and it made her blush.

She then heard her phone ringing in her bag.

"Miss Bella here." Alex heard Lottie starting to laugh.

"Stop being so formal; well its lunch time, stop making out with Mori-Sempai and come on." Alex turned a deep shade of red; mostly from embarrassment and anger.

"I was not!"

"Aw and after I left you two alone." Lottie snickered.

"We'll be there soon." She hang-up and tired not to look at Mori.

"Um, everyone is going to the food court to eat."

"Ah." They walked out of the store they were in and headed to the food court.

**Food Court**

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Sam asked as she jumped out of her sit.

Haruhi and Tamaki were walking up; they didn't just smiled.

**_Oh no what happen?_** Sam thought.

"Hello." Lottie was holding her stomach.

"You ate too many sweets didn't you? Sam asked crossing her arms.

"Lottie-chan has a tummy-ach." Hunny stated looking up at Lottie.

"Hey guys." Alex and Mori came up.

"Who's ready to eat?" Alex asked.

"Me!" The twins and Sam yelled while jumping.

"Where do you want to eat at though?" Lottie asked.

"Why not at one of Alexandra's family restaurant." Kyoya said walking up.

"Kyoya where have you been? You look good." Sam laughed.

"You just saw me a few hours ago." Kyoya stated.

"I was saying a line from a movie. Anyways, that's sound great to me." They all started to walking out of the Mall and into two limo's one for the guys and the other for the girls.

While in the limo- "Haruhi did something happen with you and Tamaki?" Sam asked.

"I told Tamaki-Sempai that you are rich." She stated bluntly. Sam started to laugh.

"Wait I thought you didn't want people to know?" Lottie questioned.

"I didn't but Haruhi is so blunt that it's funny." Sam laughed. The others just smiled.

"Oh well they would have found out anyways." Sam shrugged.

***Ring***

"Hello?" Sam answered

"_Yes this is the police is this Miss. Higgins?"_ A boy's voice said in English.

_"Max, I know it's you, the police wouldn't call from a blocked number."_ Lottie and Alex started to snicker.

"So what's up?" Max asked.

"Nothing much, chilling in a limo going to a restaurant."

"Wait not with a guy right? Remember you have to marry David Jones the Doctor guy." Max said a little sad for his sister.

"Yeah I know, please don't remind me. Besides his a dick, I wouldn't want to come back to marry him anyways." Sam hissed.

"Haha yeah but he is one of the top doctors in the country and he'll have the hospitals use our Medical supplies" He stated.

"Yes, but does that really mean I have to marry him?"

"Apparently, to our Parents it does."

"Anyways, I'm with Lottie, our cousin Haruhi and my new friend Alex."

"Alex is a guy name, Samantha I thought you-" Max was cut off by Sam.

"Alex short for Alexandra." Sam stated

"Oh" Max said.

"At least you know the girl you're going to marry; speaking of which where is she?" Sam asked.

Than a girl's voice spoke. "_Hello Samantha, sorry he misses his big sister."_ The girl started to snicker.

"Molly, I did not I just wanted to mess with her." Max said.

Their phone was on speaker and had a lot of noise coming from it.

"What are you guys doing?" Lottie asked taking the phone from Sam.

"Oh Hello Charlotte, My parents threw a party for Max and I." Molly said and they knew she was blushing.

"Molly, why do you call Max by his nickname but not me and Sam?"

Alex being the writer she is "Sam and I." Lottie glared at Alex.

"I really don't know, oh well it was nice speaking to you both but I think I should help my fiancé because my brothers are throwing him in the pool, bye."

"Bye" Everyone said.

"Keep Max in check." Sam said.

"Will do . . . NO guys-"

**–Call ended-**

"We almost there, I'm hungry." Lottie whined as she lays on her head on Sam's lap.

"Lottie, you're always hungry, and calm down we're here." Sam said pushing her off.

The limo came to a stop and the four of them got out.

**Yeah Samantha has to marry the doctor guy. Sad day I know haha anyways if you have any idea's for the perfect song for Kana and Ryou let me know.**

**I will try to right another chapter as soon I can.**

**But in the mean time . . . **

**Thanks to all who reads my story and please review it really means alot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! Okay I know its been forever since I've added a chapter. But this is a long one soo enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**3****rd**** POV**

You could tell the restaurant was huge just from the outside.

"This is one of our newer restaurants that has just opened up though I like the older ones more; they have more of a ugh what's the word I'm looking for?" Alex said.

"History?" Kyoya said writing in his black book.

"Oh Alex-Chan, do they have cake here?" Hunny asked as he looked up at her with Usa-Chan in his arms, Alex kneeled down to Hunny's level and smiled.

"Oh yes, that's why I had us come to this one because I know how much you love cake." Hunny smiled big and hugged Alex, she hugged him back and stood up; the whole time Mori just smiled at them.

"Okay who's hungry?" Lottie yelled.

"ME!" Sam and the twins saluted. Everyone laughed and walked inside, they were sat in a room in the back away from the other costumers.

"How was every ones day at the mall?" Kyoya asked.

"It was great Lottie-Chan and I ate a lot of cake!" Hunny said as the waiter came up.

"What would you ladies and gentlemen like to drink?"

"Um water please." Lottie said looking over the menu.

"I'll have milk, please and thank you." Said the smiling Hunny.

"I'll have tea, sir." Kyoya said pulling out his black book.

"I'll have tea as well what about you Haruhi?" Tamaki said for of energy. "Same here." Haruhi answered.

"Tea." Mori said.

"Tea for me please." Alex said.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper, my good sir." Sam said as everyone looked over at her.

"What I like my soda, got problem at that?" She said smiling.

"We'll have what she's having." The twins said pointing at Sam.

"I'll be right back with your orders." We all nodded and continued talking about are day.

"Well the twins here dresses me with anything they could get their hands on like dresses, swimsuits etc. But all they did was stare and blush." Sam giggled.

"We did not." The twins yelled.

"We are in a restaurant please reframe from yelling." Kyoya said while writing in his black book.

"Kyoya-Sempai, where did you go?" Haruhi asked.

"I had a meeting with my father about business. Oh Haruhi shall I add this lunch to your debt?" Kyoya smirked.

"No I got Haruhi's, Lottie's and mine lunch covered, no adding to anyone's debt is going to happen today." Sam said crossing her arms.

"How's that Sam-Chan.?" Hunny asked as the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Oh umm I'm umm." Sam heisted.

"Sammy you might as well tell them." Lottie said taking a drink.

"Oh fine, you guys should know that my family is rich from making different fabrics for clothes and making medicine to help people." Sam said feeling relived of some of the tension in her body.

"Then why did you need the scholarship?" Hunny asked.

"I refused to tell my mom I was going to Ouran so I thought of trying to get in on my own, but since I'll be talking to my mother soon she'll be calling the headmaster to paid the fee and hopefully she won't find out but my debt with the host club." Sam sighed.

"Well we knew you were rich because your mother works with ours." The twins shrugged.

"It was in your background check." Kyoya explained.

"Haruhi told me . . . . . today." Tamaki said shyly.

"Well the first day at the club Lottie-Chan told me and Takashi." Hunny said.

"Lottie, you of all people told!" Sam yelled and stood up.

"hehe Yeah sorry about that." Lottie gigged.

After everything calmed down it seemed the waiter was brave another to face the group again; he took their orders and then delivered them. The group ate and laughed; it was like nothing before had happen.

"I'm full, I couldn't eat another bit." Lottie complained.

"Would you like the check?" The waiter asked.

"Oh _Sí por favor_(Yes, please) can you put mine and theirs on one check please?" Sam said not noticing she said part in Spanish. The waiter only nodded and went to get the checks.

"But . . . But shouldn't daddy pay for you check?" Tamaki said with puppy dog eyes.

"No Tamaki-Sempai, if I don't like it when my mom pays for my food I'm not going to like it if you do." Sam stated. That sent Tamaki into a corner murmuring something about mother and his daughters.

"Wow haven't seen Boss like this in a while." The twins said.

"Oh Karou, can I come over tonight to work on the _English Project_?" Sam said the last part in English.

"Sure I have nothing else planed." He said.

"Then Haruhi want to work on ours?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure but I have to be home early, I have chores to do." Haruhi answered.

"Hey guys, I have a question about the party that we are supposedly having; can I sing at the party?" Sam asked finishing her pie.

"Sure, I love hearing my daughter's beautiful voice." Tamaki cheered finally out of corner.

"And one more about the party," Sam said as everyone looked at her.

"Can we invite guys to the party too?" Everyone, except Kyoya, had blank faces. While kyoya just put his book down on the table and looked Sam in the eyes.

"Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes, two actually, one I want to help out a couple and two it would be nice for the girls to talk to other people plus you'll gain more money." The last part was what caught Kyoya's attention.

"Mhm this might be a good idea." He said. Tamaki was to shocked to speak.

"Okay than it's a deal." Sam smirked.

Everyone paid their bills and entered their limo's. Haruhi and Hikaru went to the library, Alex and Lottie went to Alex's house and Sam went to the Twins house.

**Sam's POV**

"Wow do you need this big of a driveway?" I complained as we waited for the limo to come to a stop.

"Sam, you are rich right? Why are you shocked by this?" Karou asked as he stepped out of the limo.

"I am but I live in a townhouse, though I do live by myself if you don't count my maid, Anna, who by the way I said I didn't need." I answered though Karou only laughed as we walked inside.

"Welcome home young Master." A butler said as he held the door. I looked around at all of the artworks on the wall.

**_Man Lottie would love this place. _**

"Come on Sam, It's this way." Karou said though I only nodded.

We started to walk up the stairs when I heard a female voice call out- "Boys you're back . . Oh." She looked at me.

"Well it seems only one of my boys are back and brought a girl for me to dress up." She said happily.

"Maybe later mom; we have school work to do." Karou said still walking.

"Okay Hikaru." She smiled.

"I'm Kaoru." He sighed.

"Oh sorry Karou, what's your friends name." She asked.

"Oh I'm Samantha Higgins. You work with my mother, she owns the largest Fabric Company in the world. We love the designs you do with our fabric." I said nervously as I bowed.

"Oh I just spoke to your mother yesterday, I was asking her if she had some new fabric and said check with her daughter. Also she asked if I could make a wedding dress for-" My eyes widen and looked towards Karou, I guess she saw my reaction because she said- "Someone in her family and she forgot to tell me the size of the person, Sam do you know?"

"Oh yes, she is about my size." I said relived.

"Well good, I get to dress a pretty girl, you two have fun now." Karou's mom smiled and walked away; I notice a man following her but didn't feel like I should ask at that moment.

Karou continued walking up the stairs and down a hall way, he opened the fifth door on the left-hand side of the hallway.

"Wow is this your room?" I asking walking into the room.

"Mine and Hikaru's, We've always shared a room." He said sitting on his bed.

**_And I'm guessing a bed too._** I thought when I only saw one bed.

"That must mean you guys are very close huh?" I asked looking around the room.

"Close? When we were little, we were all that we had. We never wanted anyone to enter 'our' world." Kaoru said laying down on the bed.

"Karou that's a bull face lie you know it!" I yelled at him.

"How so?" He asked sitting up.

"When someone calls you Hikaru or him Karou you guys get upset. You just shown that with your mother and when I was joking around and called you Hikaru you became upset; Come on just say it you want someone in your world." I stood in his face, his eyes widen and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay now let's get started and maybe we can finish today. Now where's your laptop?" He pointed to his desk.

"You think we can finish today? Man you have more hope than I do." Karou shrugged. I grabbed the laptop and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why not, I know most of the information in my head. Besides I sent an Email with loads of information in it." I handed him the laptop to use it.

"Bet you have all the information huh?"

"Maybe, sort of . . . . . Yes." I said looking ashamed.

"You must really love music don't you?"

"It's not just music it's art too. If you close your eyes as you listen to the person singing it's like a whole new world." I said with more piazza then I needed.

"Way to go on sounding like the boss." He murmured. This made me slap him upside the head.

"I sound nothing like him take it back." I said hitting him more.

"Hey, okay okay I give, knock it off." He said trying to grab my hands.

I stopped after he was able to grab my hands. "Thank you, now with this information we could write a paper." He said looking at his Email.

"Want to do that?" I asked. "Sure"

"Okay gimme." As soon as I got it, I started typing away.

An hour past with me typing and Karou giving me information he thought would help me that he found on the other computer.

"Almost done." I sighed moving my fingers around.

"What else do we have to do?" Karou asked closing the laptop he was using.

"Well I want to read over it and make sure the grammar and spelling is correct."

"Oh well that well be good for me to help with since it will help me with my Eng-" Karou was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Yes, Come in." he groaned.

Two maids walked in. "Young Master, your brother is down stairs. He didn't want to brother you while you were working." One said.

"Miss Higgins, The Mister would like to see you when you're done with your work." The other said.

"Well I'll go now since we are almost done. Can you take me to her?" I asked standing up and putting the laptop back on the desk.

The maid nodded and started walking out the room.

"Karou come get me when you want to start working on the paper again." I said following the maid out.

"You can tell Hikaru to come up now." Karou said laying back down on the bed. The maid nodded and headed out the room.

We were at the stairs when I saw the other ginger sitting at the bottom. I looked at the maid, put my finger to my lips and she nodded. I started walking quietly down stairs as I did Hikaru stood up and stretched I got closer to him.

When I had a clear shot I jumped on his back. "Gottcha!"

"What the- why are you on me?" He asked.

I jumed off and spun around. "No reason really, just wanted to say hi." I smiled at him.

"Young Master, your brother is free now." The maid from before said from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Hikaru said, looking up at her then back at me. "Are you going home?"

"No, your mother wanted to talk to me when I was taking a break from the project."

"You know she might just dress you up, right? She does that a lot."

"Then she'd have a field day with Lottie." I laughed.

I followed the maid to a new hallway with new rooms, she stopped at one door and knocked.

"Yes?" A female voice spoke.

"Milady, I have brought Miss Higgins here for you."

"Oh good bring her in."

**I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up. I started school a couple a weeks ago and one of my teachers thinks she's a butterfly. Haha anyways I hope you enjoy please review it gets me writing and to update faster. But it really means alot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers Ginger here I wants to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon anyways enjoy!**

**I don't own Ouran**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**Sam's POV**

The maid opened the door and I waked inside.

"Hello ." I bowed.

"Oh please call me Yuzaha." Yuzaha laughed.

I was able to get a better look at her she had short red hair like her sons' and it wasn't hard to tell that they seem to take after her more than whoever their father was.

"_Now if it's hard for you to speak in Japanese then please feel free to speak to me in English._" She caught me off me off guard at first.

"_It doesn't really affect me that much, for you see my parents have made me learn multiple languages they believe it well be good for business in the future._" I said, as I walked to the sit cross from her.

"May I sit?"

"Oh yes," I sat down and she continued talking.

"Now I want to test you if you don't mind." She stood up to tell two models to come out one was a little punk rock outfit while the other was more of a business outfit.

**_Wow, I never thought she would show me her new line. Yeah I know, I'm not the type to fond over clothes but you should have seen them! _**

"Now what do you think these outfits need or need to lose?" She asked. I stared not really knowing what to really do.

**_Okay think here Lottie is more the fashion bug in the relationship but I knew a little about fashion since my mother worked with Mrs. Hitachiin. The punk rocker I think I can do but the business outfit is to plain it needs a little more color but not too much._**

I saw some supplies on her desk, before I knew it I started to cut fabric and replacing jewels with different items. I traded the models shoes and I stepped back to see if there was anything else I thought I should do but I heard clapping behind me.

"Amazing, I knew you knew fabric but I didn't know you knew fashion as well. I guess you'll be taking over your mothers company." She said.

"Well I'd like to but my father wants me to take over his business even though he has my little brother taking over his business by marrying Molly Vandar, the oldest daughter of the Vandar family." I sighed and went to go sit back down.

"Then you are engaged too?" She asked stepping closer to me.

"David Johnson, but if I'm able to talk my father into letting me take over my mother's business then I won't have to marry him." I said a little happier.

"What to know something." I looked up at her; she was standing in front of me. "Your mother and I talk a lot and when I found out Ayame **(This is Samantha's mothers' name) **had a daughter the same age as my sons I asked her if we could try to hook you up with one of my sons." She said with a smile.

My face became hot and I knew I was blushing a bright red; I tried to hard it but failed.

"Are you saying you like one of my sons'? Which one?"

"Um it's um . . . Kaoru. BUT I don't know if I like him that much, I've only know him for a week."

"I'll have to talk to your mother about this but maybe we can get you engaged to one of my sons!" she said happy.

"WHAT. WHY? Yes I know it would be great for our companies but I don't want to force Kaoru into an arranged marriage." I said looking down.

**_This has gotten more complicated than what I wanted. _**

"Then make him what to marry you." She smirked.

"WHAT!"

**_God the twins take after their mother and she's seems harder to handle than Lottie on a SUGAR HIGH! _**

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Madame, Dinner is ready." A Butler, I guess, said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. Samantha would you join us?" Yuzana asked me.

"Sure, if it's not that much."

"Oh no its fine, come on dear." She stood up and looked behind her. I saw a man standing in the corner.

**_AHH How long has he been there- I never even saw him! _**

"Um wh-whos-se that?" I stuttered.

"OH this is my husband." She smiled.

**_Oh that's the guy who was walking next her early. _**

By the time I was done with my flashback they were heading out the door.

"Ahh wait up – knowing me I'll get lost and be to stubborn to ask for direction." I yelled trying to catch up to them, though they just chuckled. We walked into the dining room where there was a large table.

"Take any sit you would like." Yuzana said. I took the middle sit on the left hand side. After I sat down I found that Yuzana and her husband sat at the end of the table.

"The young masters are here." Two maids stated.

"Hi mom, dad. What's new?" They asked sitting on the right side.

"Oh nothing new – just business." She gave me a wink.

**Man this is going to be a long dinner.**

Dinner is served." A butler said as he walked threw one of the doors, followed by cooks setting plates of food on the table.

"Please enjoy." They bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

I had no idea what to eat first, so I just took a random bite out of what was on my plate. I looked at the twins who had mirrored smirks on their faces; I was a little confused till I felt the spicy heat sensation from my tongue. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I started to fan my tongue though didn't help much.

**_Fuck, did they put ghost peppers in my food?_** The tears started running down my face.

"Damn, you two – h-ho-how many peppers did – ugh – you put in my food?" I tried to say as I waved my hands in front of my mouth; they just laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too or tried to anyways.

**_It was a well thought out prank but I can do better. They want to play they better prepare. _**

A maid walked in –"Miss Higgins are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yes um can I have a glass of milk . . . I might need a big glass." I asked/said as more tears ran down my face.

**_Hey I might like spicy food but I do have a limit on how spicy._**

She ran back in the kitchen, the twins kept laughing at my foolish actions; I tried to shut them up with a glare but didn't work. The maid cam running back with a glass of milk, I grabbed it and chugged the milk down.

"UGH!" I started to breath heavy and my mouth was still burning a little.

"Thank you soo much." Dinner went on, I got a new plate of food and I was afraid to eat it but did.

Around 30 minutes went by and –"Madame," I maid came in with a phone, "Mrs. Higgins is on the line." My eyes widen as I looked up.

**_Shit, please don't talk to me._** She took the phone and spoke in English. I couldn't hear my mother speak but from what Yuzana was saying I knew they were talking about me. I looked back down at my ice-cream and about to take a bite when –

"Oh you want to speak with Samantha sure." The maid took the phone and handed it to me.

"_Um Hello Mother."_ I said nervously.

"_Hello dear, how's school going?_ _I have already talk to the Headmaster and you will be a normal student starting tomorrow, no more scholarship student, do you understand?" _Mother said with hints of angry in her voice.

_"Yes ma'am."_ I sighed

"_Good now Yuzana said she would like to have you engaged to one of her sons – What do you think of that?" _

I was speechless.

_"We will keep this from your father for now but . . . have you talked to David lately?" _ Mom spoke faster at the end.

**_Father must have walked in to the room._**

"_No, I haven't had-"_ I was cut off.

_"Samantha, you talk to that boy because weather you like it or not he will be your husband."_ My father yelled on the other line.

**_Father actually wants to talk to me._**

But before I could say a word- _"That is all for now." _**Click**

"Here you go." I sighed and handed the phone back to the maid. I put a fake smile on my face and acted as though the cell never happened.

"Thank you all for dinner, it was lovely."

"Anytime dear, now are you free tomorrow?" Yuzana asked.

"Yes, for a while, why – might I ask?"

"Well I need a few sample of fabrics for my new project and wondering if you could run by your store to get me some."

"Yes I can, mother asked me if I would anyways." I finished my ice-cream and looked at Karou who hasn't been talking; he stood up and looked at me.

"Ready to finish our paper?" He asked and I nodded. We walked to the twins' room. I was feeling a little sleepy but ignored it.

"Okay do you want to do the checking so-" I stopped and yawned "it will help you with your English?" I finished.

"Someone sounds sleepy-" He chuckled. "You can close your eyes while I check the writing." He said to me as we sat on the bed.

"No, I can't do that what if you need help. I'll stay up and answer your questions besides when I'm half asleep I seem to answer any question people ask."

"Any?" He had this weird- evil smirk on his face.

**_Shit, What have I done._** I mental-faced palmed.

"Who's Dvid and why does my mother and your mother think it's a great idea for you to be engaged to me or my brother?"

I sighed. "They both think it would be a great idea to connect our mother's companys, and to let you know I didn't really know till I talk to your mother." I finished defensively.

"Yeah, mother mentioned about it randomly a few months ago but we didn't know who shee was talking about; now what about David?"

I yawned. "He is the guy my father wants me to . . . marry. My mother doesn't like the guy and wants me to take over her company; which goes back to marrying one of-" My eyes started to close and I fell on something soft.

**Kaoru's POV**

I was prepared for whatever she would tell me but I didn't think she was engaged; for some reason it hurt.

**Why though I hardly know her.**

Sam stop talking; I looked over at her as her eyes shut and she fell on my shoulder.

**Well she must have been more tired than I thought.**

I left her there while I finished the paper.

"Karou?" I looked up to see my brother in the doorway.

"Hey looks like we have someone sleeping over tonight." I said looking at Sam.

**Next Day- Early morning around 6 o'clock**

**Sam's POV**

I rolled over on the soft bed I was in and suddenly felt –someone else's breath on me. I opened my sleepy eyes to see Karou under the same blanket I was. His eyes were close and he had no shirt on.

**_Holy shit! What the hell is going on . . . did I do something last night? What of course I didn't, that's not like me. _**

I laid there wide eyed fighting with myself in my head. I looked under the blanket.

**_How the hell did I get in a night this blue night gown? Oh god Lottie is going to have a field day with this when I tell her. _**

"Good morning."

**Well then thats it for now next chapter or the one other that will have a Lottie's POV.**

**Lottie: Hell yeah beware of me hehehe. Ginger you need to write more, your readers need to feel loved.**

**Sam: Lottie, stop being mean or she'll write you in a scene you'll hate.**

**Me: SHUT UP, will you. Anyways please read, fav, review anything it all means alot. **

**All: See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I updated hehe. Anyways I wrote the chapter.**

**Anyways lets get reading!**

**I don't own Ouran.**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**Sam's POV**

"Good morning." I heard Karou say.

"Uh . . . good morning." I stammered.

"How did you sleep? Did you know you sleep talk its cute haha." He sat up acted normal.

"Um Good, I have a few question for you. One how did I get in this night gown, two how did I get in this bed and three why are you sleeping in the same bed as me?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Mother thought it would feel more enjoyable than sleeping in your jeans, so she had the maids' change you. This room is one of our many guest rooms and for your last question. Hikaru literally kicked me out of bed last night while he was sleeping. When I woke up on the floor, I came to check on you; I was still sleepy so I slept with you hoping you wouldn't kick me out of bed too but when I laid down you grabbed my arm and hugged me." He had a smirked mixed with a smile.

My face became hot and I knew I was blushing. "W-well I might have thought of you as a giant stuff-animal." I stammered. "And you're lucky I'm still half asleep or I would kick you out of the bed since I didn't last night. I don't need you thinking I'm nice to you now do I." I snickered.

"Wait I never called Uncle Ranka or Haruhi or Lottie to tell them I was sleeping over they must be worried sick." I freaked out trying to find my phone.

"Nah, we called them saying you passed out here. Haruhi was glad you were okay, Ranka was at work so he didn't know and Lottie made this sound." He answered confused.

**_I'm going to kill her when I see her._**

I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked laying back down hoping to go back to sleep. Karou looked down at his phone.

"Time to get up."

"Really? Ah guess I should change and walk to Haruhi's to get my uniform." I groaned sitting up and saw my phone on the floor, I picked it up and saw the time.

"Karou, its only 6 o'clock!" I yelled at him.

He laughed softly. "We have a uniform for you. Mother wants you try on an outfit she made and do your hair." He stated.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked looking at the ends of my hair that were past my chin.

"No, she is just going to update your hair style."

"Okay, I guess." I sighed. I stood and the door flew open.

"Hello my dear, I'm here to do your hair." The man said as he pulled me away. I looked back to Karou who smiled lightly at me.

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" I whined as I sat in a swivel chair.

"Oh dear, Yuzana wants you to win over one of her sons hearts. So we've got to doll you up."

**_Ugh I'm already sick of this._**

Many people pulled my hairs and added intentions to my head. I had tried on an outfit Yuzana made for me. It was really cute and fit my sense of style. I changed into the uniform they gave me before they did my make-up and hair. A woman put light make-up on my face and my hair was down to my back; it was lightly curled while being parted on the right side and they also gave me side bangs which were pulled back by a clip.

"Well my work here is done." The man who pulled me out of the room said proudly and glanced at his watch. "And just in time too, its 8:35 school starts at nine o'clock. The young masters are already waiting in the limo." He pushed me out the door as a butler opened it.

"Have a great day Miss Higgins." The butler said.

"You too, sir." I yelled back, he looked a little shocked but close the door. I slowed down as I came up to the limo, the driver opened the door and I jumped in.

"What took you so long?" They asked when I got in. I stuck out my tongue and sat back.

**_Today's going to be a long and painful day._**

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

"Great what do people what with me now?" I said with sarcasm. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text messages from a number I didn't know.

Hi there, I'm Renge, the Host Club manager. Sorry I haven't met you in person or talked to you but here read one of my stories I made about some of the Host in the Host Club and tell me what you think.

"Hey I didn't know the Host Club had a Manager." I said confused.

The looked at each other "Oh you mean Renge don't you, she made herself manager." Hikaru stated.

"She writes these weird stories about us." Karou also stated.

"Really can't wait to meet this girl; are any of her stories good?" I asked though they just shrugged.

"Fine I'll just read them." I started reading the first page- I could feel my face heat up so I knew I was blushing. I was almost done reading when I glanced up at the twins.

"What?"

"Um are you guys really like this?" I asked out loud continuing to read.

"Like what?"

"Um . . . . . come out of the closet when you're alone." I tried to put it in words.

"Huh?" They took my phone and read.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" They stated.

"Hahaha I found it sweet." I took the phone from them.

"Oh this website I'm on has many stories OMG they wrote a story about Karou and . . . Kyoya-Sempai." I tried hard not to laugh.

"Don't you dare read it." Karou said.

"But why . . . Fine I won't . . . right now." I smirked.

"So this Renge girl how does she act?" I asked putting my phone up.

"She is an otaku; she is the first one we've ever met. Also she's in our class we're surprised you've missed her." They said.

"No Way, really wow I would get along with her so well. A lot of the girls at my old school were otakus. If they met the Host Club they would loses their heads." I snickered. I looked at them well they had evil smirks.

"So Sammy will you help us with something?"

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Well we get bored easily and you are our new toy so entertain us." They stated.

I thought for a moment. "Okay I've got an idea to get your fangirls mad then you can consul them during the club."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I saw that on the first day Lottie and I were walking with Haruhi almost all of the girls gave us death glares haha soo why don't we kick that up a notch?" The twins whispered something then looked at me.

"Okay but we get to pick what we do."

**_Shit what would they have in mind._**

"Should I be scared right now?" I asked.

"Nah, not of us but of costumers." They stated.

They limo came to a stop and the door open.

"Young masters and Miss Higgins we are here." The driver said.

The twins got out first and I was about to grab the drivers hand to help me out when the twins grabbed both of my hands. I was little confused on what their plan was at first but after seeing some of the girls astonished at the twins holding my hand I knew.

"Do you see that you're not only being stared at by girls but guys also." The twins whispered where I would be the only one to hear. I looked around and saw guys gawking at me, which made me roll my eyes.

**_So I can be either gawked at or glared this should be a fun day haha._**

I looked at the twins who tried not to laugh.

"Guess this well get more people to hate you." They stated.

"Oh my, I wonder how they would act if I was engaged to one of you-" I stopped talking and the smile on Kaoru's face faded a bit though Hikaru- "Haha dude they'd flip." He laughed.

**_Guess twins don't tell each other everything._**

Then something weird happen well it was weird to me; Hikaru nodded toward Karou which his smile reappeared and nodded back at him.

**_Oh Shit what the hell is going on?_**

Next thing I knew the twins stopped walking and kissed me on the cheeks. I felt my eyes go wide and as they stepped.

"BOW CHICA WOW WOW!" I heard from behind us.

I turned around to see Haruhi being dragged by Lottie. I let go of the twins' hands and run to them.

"Good morning guys, how are you this fine morning?" I asked hoping they wouldn't question me on the scene a few seconds go.

Lottie was smiling like an idiot. "Oh I'm good but I'm sure you're great huh?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "_Nothing happen last night stop thinking whatever is in your mind_. How are you Haruhi?"

"Fine, just have to do chores and go to the grocery store before the sale on noodles end." She stated.

"Well I go shopping after I finish a few things. You guys want to come? I'm sure with all of us working the house work will well go by fast."

"I don't know." She questioned.

"Come on Haruhi, We'll go too." The twins said popping up next to Haruhi.

"Holy shit! Where the hell – weren't you just in front of us?" Lottie stammered.

"No." They said.

"Hey guys." Tamaki and Kyoya we're behind us.

"Hi Boss and Kyoya-Sempai." The twins said.

As they were talking Lottie, Haruhi and I tried to escape; it didn't work.

"Haruhi are you not going to say hi to daddy and mommy!" Tamaki yelled running up to us.

"Yeah Sam, are you going to leave without us?" The twins asked.

"Yes." I said with a straight face.

"Aww but what about last night?" The twins said with a smirk.

"Ah I knew it was bullshit something did happen last night haha. Soo Bow chica wow wow." Lottie laughed, she started running away way. I ran after her and yelled.

"Damn you Lottie." I stopped knowing I'll get her later.

"Ah as Milord would say, if he wasn't doting on Haruhi, those words shouldn't be spoken from a fair maidens lips." The twins said joking.

"Haha try telling that to Lottie." I laughed.

The twins grabbed Haruhi from Tamaki-Sempai and we ran from him. He yelled after us but as soon as we were far another away we stopped running when we were close to our homeroom class. Our teacher came out of the door and saw us.

"Ah Miss Higgins, I've been looking for you; the headmaster would like to speak with you." He said.

"Um oh okay yes, I'll be right there." I said to him then turn to the twins.

"Can you take my bag to the class room?"

"Sure." They shrugged.

"Samantha, the headmasters just like his son so don't worry about anything." Haruhi smiled, I looked at her weird not knowing what she ment and I hugged her.

"Haruhi I love you and glad that your my cousin."

I was about to walk away when- "But when you come back we get to play with you." They smirked and I smiled back.

"Okay but it has to be something we'll all enjoy." I walked away, following my teacher to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the classroom**

**POV Lottie**

**_Sammy's going to kill me when she gets in here._**

I looked up when I heard voices I knew. I saw a brunette girl in a boys uniform and two gingers twins but not my ginger.

**_Shit this can't be good._**

"Um guys where's Sammy?" I asked nervously."

"Oh the headmaster wanted to see her." Haruhi said as she sat down. I felt my eyes widen.

"Hey demon twins did Sam talk to anyone in her family last night?" I asked.

"Her mom and we believe her dad." They said. I felt like my eyes would pop out of my head.

"Lottie what's wrong you're not acting like yourself." Haruhi stated/questioned.

"I'm just worried about Sam. She hasn't been very close with her family since she said she wouldn't marry this guy named David. Her father got pissed and told her if she didn't he would disown her. She was already to leave it all but her father needed her for his business. So he decided just to move her away from the family to a townhouse; her brother was shattered that his sister left without a fight. Though a part her father didn't think of is she might love being by herself. Even though she wants to run her mother's company, he only thinks about himself." I sighed out loud.

The three stared at me.

**_Guess even Haruhi didn't know about Sammy's past._**

"Wait then how did you and Sam meet?" The twins asked pulling up a chair and grabbing Haruhi's chair and dragged her over to my desk.

"Oh fuck that brings back fucking memories." I yelled as everyone looked over at us.

"Oh sorry." I said sheepish.

"I feel a story coming on." The twins sang.

**Yeah again I need to stop with the cliff hanging haha. Oh I know how I'm going to end this story, its going to be awhile, but its going to have to do with the manga.**

**Just wanted to warn you guys before I get there but don't know when I will though.**

**Well tell me what you think the story so far-**

**Sam- Ginger are you not going to let us speak to the readers**

**Lottie- They love us**

**Me- Someone help me its hard to handle them**

**Sam and Lottie- HAHA Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SOOOO SORRY. If people are still reading, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to do please forgive me.**

**I had some writers block and school but I'm back. Also I feel the story is going alil slow so I'll try to speed it up some though this is far from over hahaha.**

**Anyways I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (wish I did) ^.^**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

**Lottie's POV**

"I feel a story coming on." The twins sang.

"Yes, a fucking fantastic story is going to be told." I joked.

"Well we were both five years old when we first met; Sam wanted to do something daring at the time so she left her house without telling anyone where she was going and I wanted to escape from home – LONG STORY – so I thought it would be fun to sneak out of my bathroom window again. Well I went to me secret place where I can see the whole neighborhood. Sammy got lost and ended up in the bad side of the neighborhood – I think it was around midnight by this time but Sam thought to ask for help back home this is when shit went down. I was sitting on a Junker car trying to hit bottles-"I was cut off by the twins.

"Wait your secret place was a junk yard?"

"Yes, the best place to hide from the cops when you're a little kid- again another story. Anyways back on topic, I was hitting bottles with my slingshot when I saw a little girl; the first thought I had was 'why the fuck does she look all prim and proper?' But this dumb girl thought to go up to a group of guys that were – lets' say not good people. I jumped off the car, which was a dumbass move on my part since I ended up rolling down and hit but I jumped up and ran toward her. When I got to her she was speaking in different language but I don't stop to ask what it was, I grabbed her hand and blotted to somewhere safe. When we got back to my secret place-"

"Junk yard." The twins joked.

"I looked at her and said 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' she looked but said something in Japanese which 'caused me to hit her and say 'SPEAK IN ENGLISH GIRL' but she looked at me like I murdered someone 'How dare you hit me do you know who I am?' she asked 'No' I said. From then on we were best friends mostly because I helped her get back home which when we did it was 7 in the morning, her mother was grateful and asked to meet my mother that didn't end well. But I was glad I met Sam because it made us were we are today." I said with a big smile.

The whole time I talked I was very animated which made it a little out there.

The twins and Haruhi sat there staring at me.

"Soo at the age five you cursed like you do now?" Um I think it's Hikaru since he usually speaks first I notice but I could be wrong.

"No back then I was worse I didn't have as people would say a safety belt I cursed at everybody now I don't." I stated.

The twins laughed at either my whole story or part of it, I really didn't know.

"What?"

"Everything, the way you met, your first words to her and hitting her for no reason, it's all so funny."

"I hit her because she was careless." I huffed, I looked at Haruhi who moved back to her sit and was reading a book but looked worried.

"Haruhi are you okay?"

"Um yeah – I'll be alright. I just hope it doesn't rain." She said.

I gave her a confused and looked outside. **_Oh!_**

* * *

**Outside the Headmasters office**

**Sam's POV**

"The Headmaster well see you now." I woman sitting at a desk said, I sighed and walked up to the door; I knocked and waited for a replay.

"Come in." A man's voice said.

I slowly opened the door; when I did I saw a man sitting in a chair behind a huge desk covered in papers.

"Good morning, Miss Higgins, nice to see again." He said moving his hand toward a sit in front of his desk.

"Good morning, nice to see you again Headmaster Souh."

**_Souh, Souh, Souh why does that name sound familiar? Damnit why so I have to be horrible at remember names? _**

"How do you like Ouran?" Mr. Souh asked bringing me out of my train of thought.

"It's great, still getting use to the color of the school, the uniforms, oh, and the Host club." I sighed.

He chuckled. "Yes, my son is a handful but it does seem Miss Fujioka can handle him."

"Yes, well I believe that's because Uncle Ranka and Tamaki-Sempai are very similar . . . . . wait did you just say son?"

"Yes Tamaki Souh is my troublesome son that many people have to deal with."

"Then I'm guessing this picture hiding behind papers is Tamaki-Sempai as a kid and the woman is his mother?"

"Yes, but we are getting off topic- Well from now on you will be a normal student here at Ouran but Miss Sigmund will be-" I cut him off.

"Please let Lottie stay if it's because she's on a scholarship I'll see-"

"Wow calm down Miss Higgins, Miss Sigmund stay on the art scholarship since she is the top student in her art class with the type of art she draws and her grades are not bad, what number is she?"

"Oh from the last test she was 8 or 9 I believe, she would be higher but she has a problem focusing." I giggled.

"Anyways you both will still be going to school here and in class A-1." He smiled.

"That's good – besides I have a bet about Tamaki-Sempai and Haruhi."

"Oh and what's that, I might want to join."

"Well I believe they will be together on who would confess first Tamaki-Sempai or Haruhi. But there is another bet on which one she'll be with Tamaki-Sempai or Hikaru since they both like her."

"Well I'll bet on my son for both."

"Hehe okay I'll put you down for that." I glanced at his clock and saw first was almost over.

"Well I'm truly sorry for my mother calling you but I should get to class." I stood and bowed.

"It was nice seeing you again Miss Higgins try to stay out of trouble." He said as I opened the door.

"Like I said the first time we met I can't promise anything." I said as I walked out and back to class.

* * *

**Classroom**

**Lottie's POV**

**_Man it's almost second period and still no fucking Sam. It started raining but it ended shortly afterwards and is now moving over us which is a plus but Haruhi is still a little worried but is still calm. I need Sam to tell me what-._**

My thought process was broken when the door opened it's a girl with long red hair; Sam.

"Sorry I'm late, here's my note." She handed the note to the teacher.

"That's fine just-" I cut him off.

"SAMMY!" I ran to her and hugged her.

"Ah Lottie!"

**_I love causing random scenes._**

We laughed at each other and took out sits.

"Uh, yes well as I was saying before-" I zoned out after a while and drew in my notebook.

* * *

**Host Club**

The club was normal, well as normal as the host club can get. Though what I funny was all of the girls sitting with the twins were glaring draggers into Sam. I giggled to myself as I sat at a table drawing in Sam's notebook.

"Lottie, you have 5 more minutes left of your break than you switch with Sam." Kyoya-Sempai said out of nowhere.

"Okay Kyoya-Sempai, whatever you say." I giggled again to myself. He walked away talking to girls about a host club photo book.

**_Hm what should I draw to piss off Sammy?_**

I started drawing Tamaki-Sempai and before I knew it my break was over.

"Lottie, switch with me . . . what are drawing?" Sam asked as she walked up setting a tray of tea on the table. She grabbed her notebook as I started laughing at what I drew.

**_I can't believe I drew Tamaki-Sempai like that haha?_**

"LOTTIE! Why did you draw him like this in my notebook of all places?!" Sam yelled.

"He seems like a socks guy." The hosts came up behind Sam to see it but she slammed it shut.

"Aww Sammy why can't we see?" The twins asked.

"Why not show it to your daddy not those devil twins." Tamaki-Sempai asked pulling the whole daddy thing again.

"No Sempai, you can't see it." She said in an angry voice which caused him to go in his corner.

"It's something that should have never been drawn or seen by human eyes. How dare you draw that in my notebook nonetheless?" Sam glared at me.

"Love you too, my Richie Rich." This caught some of the costumers' attention.

"Wait, Samantha is rich than how is Haruhi a commoner?" A girl who was sitting next to Haruhi asked as Sam and I switched spots. I stood there waiting for Sam to answer.

"Well Haruhi's dad and my mother don't get along very much because of . . . some things. So when my mother got the option to go to America she didn't pass it up. That's where she met my father, an Irishman, he was just started to make medical items and my mother was able to create different fabrics out of many different items. She didn't get real big till a few years ago maybe I don't know 5 maybe 6 when the Hitachiin's started buying her stock." Sam stated making herself some tea.

"So if you're rich you don't have to work for the host club." A girl by the twins stated.

"I know but it gives me more time to spend with my cousin since I haven't seen him given that we haven't seen each other from the time we were 4 years old." Sam said having a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh we understand, we know family is very important to Haruhi." The girls awed at Sam, though she just drank her tea as I on the other hand got dragged off by the twins.

"Ah yes how may I help you, ginger twins?"

"We need to measure you, we're cosplaying tomorrow and we want to make the last adjustments tonight." As they started measuring me I asked.

"Is Sam going to hate these outfits?"

"Yeah but we'll find entertainment out of it." They smirked at me. ****

**_Sam will probly hurt them tomorrow haha._**

"Okay all done."

I sighed and walked back out.

**_I really like this place it feels like a real family – well almost._**

I got back to my job and before I knew it Kyoya-sempai came up saying.

"I'm sorry ladies but I'm afraid club hours are over."

"Aww bye guys see you tomorrow."

"Bye ladies I'll have more cake tomorrow for you!" Hunny-Sempai smile which they all squealed but one girl who had long black hair who just walked by the door looked at Hunny-Sempai and ran away. ****

**_Wonder who that was?_**

I jumped on the couch.

"Who else is ready for a nap."

I yawned but soon stopped when Kyoya came up to me.

"Charlotte, we can't sleep we still have preparations for the ball, Samantha have you decided on your songs?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses and opened his black book.

"Yes I have some, I was going to ask the girls that type of songs they'd like to dance to, though I have a list of songs they can choose from." Sam said as she looked at her phone and rolled her eyes.

"May I see your list, please?"

"Yeah." She got up, handed him the papers and sat with me on the couch.

"Sammy, hand me your phone." I told her in a serious voice which shocked her though she did it.

**_As I though David is calling._**

_"Hello?" _

_"Is this Samantha Higgins?" _

_"No, this is Charlotte Sigmund, may I help you?" _

_"Ah Charlotte it's good to hear from you again, it's David, may I speak to my fiancé?" _

_"No, she doesn't want to speak with you-"_

The twins took the phone from me and put it on speaker. _"_

_Hi David this is Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin please leave are precise toy alone thanks."_

**Click **

"Thanks guys." Sam said becoming happy again.

"Well our toy looked unhappy we can't have that now can we?" They asked jumping on the couch with Sam and I.

"Who said she was your toy, she mine." I yelled jokingly.

"I'm not your toy I'm your pimp, hooker haha." Sam laughed as she got up.

"Oh right." I said.

Everyone just stared at us.

"So who was that on the phone?" Tamaki asked

"No one." We stated which ended with him in the corner again.

"Anyways I should be going but Haruhi, here is some food money. Get whatever you want and I'll help you cook, just don't let Lottie by anything sharp; she'll probably cut herself." Sam said.

"Hey . . . okay true but you don't have to say it." I yelled.

"Sam, I can't take you money." Haruhi stated.

"Haru, you're not, you are giving us a place to stay and food every day you can at least let me pay for the food we're eating." Sam said handing Haruhi the money.

Haruhi finally took the money and Sam was off.

_"Au revoir, mon duaghter qui parle français avec moi!"_( Bye, my daughter who speaks French with me!) Tamaki yelled.

**(No one cared so he got out of his corner.) **

_"Patron, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez me parler français vous, mais si cela vous empêche de gênant l'enfer hors de moi, eh bien je vais le faire."_(Boss, I don't know why you would like me to speak french you but if it stops you from annoying the hell out of me, well I'll do it.) Sam smirked.

Everyone else was confused as Tamaki-Sempai grew mushrooms in his corner again as Sam ran out of the club room.

* * *

**Well that's all I got right now, I'll try to update faster. Also I wanted to thank the guest who reviewed I can send you a message so I'm thanking you on here. THANK YOUU!**

**But as always thanks for reading, reviewing and fav.**

**Have a great day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy new year everybody. Sorry I wanted to update this soon but I got distracted . . . PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Oh and before I for get the whole 'why did you draw Tamaki like that' really happen. The girl I based Lottie off of drew a chibi Tamaki wearing NOTHING but socks haha. Anyways I'm done talks enjoys also I don't own Ouran. Bummer I know hehe.**

* * *

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**3****rd**** POV**

**Next day – Club Hours**

"NO. HELL NO. I'm not wearing that thing." Sam yelled at the twins who held a maid outfit for her to wear.

"Oh come on, Lottie's wearing hers." The twins pointed at Lottie who was spinging around.

"Look, look hehe it looks like a tutu. Also its soo soft like a baby's blanket." Lottie stated.

"UGH fine hand it over." Sam said.

The twins smirked and handed it over than Sam walked in the back to change.

"Do you need help?" The twins asked.

"Don't! You! Dare!" She yelled.

"Haruhi, would you like to wear a maid's outfit instead of your butler outfit?" Tamaki asked holding the dress up to her.

"No Sempai." Haruhi said in a cold voice that sent a cold chill threw most other the host.

"Haha smooth Boss you should have known Haruhi wouldn't wear it." The twins teased as they leaned on each other.

"I think Haru-Chan would look as cute as Lottie-Chan does, what you think Takashi?" Hunny asked as he eat a whole cake covered in strawberry.

"Hmm" Mori replied.

"Oh Haruhi after the club you should wear it, it'll be fun." Lottie stated as she tied her long blonde hair up.

"Oh look Lottie-Chan looks more grown up." Hunny said jumping towards Lottie.

"Aw thanks Hunny-Sempai, but I just put my hair up; I'm sure Sammy will do the same since she has long hair right now – which is probably killing her."

"Damn right it is." Sam stated as she came out in a semi-short maid dress with her long red-hair tied up and bangs to the side.

"Hey Kyoya-Sempai, what are you typing?" Lottie and Sam asked as they leaned over the couch he was sitting on.

"Editing Haruhis' debt, dealing with the budget of the club, and seeing how well our sales our going; odd though girls our very fond of you both." Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses which glared to hide the little emotion he shows.

"WHAT!?" Everyone questioned but Mori and Kyoya.

"Yay, I'm loved." Lottie joked and fell on the couch making sure her dress stayed up.

"But Lottie-Chan we have always loved you." Hunny stated holding Usa-Chan on his head. Lottie, upside down with her feet hanging off the back of the couch, gave him a sweet smile.

"Aw Thanks Hunny-Sempai and Usa-Chan." She said fixing her dress.

Sam looked at the time and was about to say something though Kyoya beat her to it.

"About time we open the club; get places guys." Kyoya said closing his laptop and standing up fixing his suit as a butler. Everyone moved to their spots, the twins open the doors as the girls walked in and as soon as they did they fell in love with the butler host club.

"AHHHH look at Hunny-Sempai he's so cute!"

"No what about the twins?"

"Oh may look at Mori." A few girls screamed.

"Welcome my princesses, we are your humble servant please treat us well." Tamaki said as he held a random rose to a girl.

Samantha and Charlotte stood in the back giggling to themselves till Sam saw a familiar face.

"Kana!" Sam yelled and waved for her to come over. "You came."

"Well, you told me too though I didn't expect to see you in a short maids outfit." Kana eyed oddly.

"Yeah it's a cosplay day, I blame this outfit on the twins over there." Sam sighed.

"So why did you want me to come here?"

"Oh I think were about to announce it, come sit over here." Sam dragged Kana to a sit by Lottie; Lottie was introducing herself as Kyoya called the host over.

"Well ladies we would like to announce the host club will be having a formal ball for this weekend to celebrate with all of you lovely ladies-" Tamaki said and look to Sam to speak.

"Though we have invited everyone at the school including the guys – for the host club is a club that would like to be involved with the whole school." Sam finished with a smile.

"Also" Lottie joined in "We'll have a drawing for a girl to have a romantic dance with the host of their choice to a song of their choice. Sammy has a song list you may choice from. We will have three winners."

All the girls were excited and talking about what they would wear. Sam walked back to Kana.

"Okay, I still don't understand why I'm here?" Kana stated confused.

"I'm going to sing a song that will tell Ryou how you feel since guys are invited. So now you can stop running away from the love of your life." Kana rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time.

"Samantha!" The girls called over.

"Yes, Princesses how can I assist you today?"

"What songs are you going to sing?" Something beautiful?" The girls sat there dreaming about their night.

"Well of course there'll be some slow songs but I was thinking of adding some fast songs that way it stays upbeat." She stated finding the list of the songs.

"Will you name some?" A random girl asked.

"Oh yeah there's Hero, stutter, and Say Hey (I love you). Some are slow and some fast; Kyoya-Sempai has another list so if you know what host you want to dance with sign up and good luck to everyone." The girls squealed as they ran to Kyoya; other went over to confront Tamaki who was upset that he didn't get to speak as much as Sam.

"Sempai, ***Sigh* **what's wrong?" Haruhi asked as she tilted her head which made her look ten times cuter.

"Ahhh umm nothing." He said as he fought the urge to hug her; his face turned pink as he looked away from Haruhi.

"If nothing's wrong then get out of the corner and get to work." She stated bluntly and walked away.

Tamaki's blush broke as he turned to stone by Haruhi's bluntness which caused the twins, Sam and Lottie to laugh.

"You should have known, Boss" Hikaru started. "Haruhi was going to be like that." Kaoru finished between laughs.

"Poor, Milord." Sam and Lottie snickered.

"Not you guys too. Come on call me King!" Tamaki jumped up and started pointing saying something about a king should have a queen blah blah; no one was listening hehe.

"Samantha, Charlotte go to the different clubs and hand out invitations." Kyoya requested.

"AWWW . . . . . . . Okay." Lottie sighed.

"What, I have to walk around the school wearing this!?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kyoya stated matter of factly.

"Fine . . . . then I'm stealing a costumer." Sam yelled as she grabbed Kana and Lottie grabbed the invitations then ran out the door.

"Okay now, where too?" Lottie asked.

"Well, where would Ryou be at right now?" Sam asked Kana.

"Umm . . . maybe the art room; he loves different art styles though he never draws, why you ask?"

"You'll give him an invitation of course! Oh are we going now I want to show you guys my painting." Lottie yelled and became really happy.

"Yea we ca-" Before Sam could finish, her and Kana were dragged away to the art room.

"You know we have legs of our own!" Sam and Kana yelled.

Though Lottie didn't listen; soon they reached the doors to the art room and Lottie burst through the doors scaring the hell out of Ryou.

"Hello Ryou, we have someone here to say hi to you." Sam and Lottie stated, pulling a helpless Kana in front of them.

"AH Hi Kana!" Ryou said happily.

"Hello . . ." Kana replied shyly while hiding behind the envelope in her hands.

"Whats that?"

"For you . . . um I wanted to know if you . . wanted to meet me there." Kana asked while Sam and Lottie were looking at art works.

"Sure but what is it." Ryou asked a little confused. Kana handed him the envelope.

"Read it and find out; Hope to see you there." She yelled and ran out of the room.

After the door slammed, Sam and Lottie noticed Kana was gone and ran after her leaving Ryou confused as hell. Though they ran around aimlessly the never found Kana; hoping she went home from the fright she had. They soon walked around to different clubs and classrooms handing out invitations. Though one guy tried to get grabby with Sam and ended up with a black eye; everyone but that guy was looking forward to it.

**Later that day –Club ending**

"Wonder what's taking Sam-Chan and Lottie-Chan so long?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Kyoya stated not looking up from his black book he was writing in.

"Hey Haruh-Chan, why are you still here I thought you wanted to leave as soon as you could?" Hunny asked.

"I did but I have to wait for Sam and Lottie; they said they have things to talk about." Haruhi shrugged when the door flew open.

"HERE!" Lottie yelled dragging a pissed off Sam behind her.

"Where have my daughters been?" Tamaki asked coming out of nowhere.

"We were handing invitations, when a guy started touching Sam; now he has a black eye." Lottie stated.

"Serves him right too." Sam mumbled.

"Anyway Haruhi ready to go?" Lottie asked ignoring Sam.

"Yes"

"Well see you guys tomorrow." The three said, then they left as the guys packed up to leave.

The next few days went by fast as they prepared for the ball; the guys told the workers what to do, the twins worked on everyone's outfits, Haruhi and Lottie pleased the guest when some of the host were busy and Sam was able to get a band together to play that night; they've been working on all the songs they'll be singing.

* * *

**Ehh No one of my best but I wanted to update this I go back to school tomorrow which means I'll start wrinting again . . . I get bored in class.**

**Anyways as all ways tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11- The Ball part 1

**Okay I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the long break promise wont happen again. I had writes block, musical, school, and life just got in the way.**

**Kyoya- You're just making excuses**

**Me-DADDY! Mommy's being mean**

**Tamaki- Mommy don't be mean to our little girl!**

**Kyoya- Idoit. You know for 4 months she didn't think of you write**

**Tamaki- *Puppy face* **

**Me- No that's not true**

**Twins- Well its best to read maybe this will be over enjoy!**

Japanese

_English or other languages _(mostly English I'll say if it's something else)

**_Thoughts_**

**3****rd**** POV**

**Day of the ball**

"Come on guys, if we don't leave now we'll be late; I'm not getting more added to my debt from the shadow king because of it." Haruhi stated matter-of-factly to the two other girls.

"Okay we're coming." Lottie jumped up from the floor and threw a pillow at Sam's face which woke her up.

"AH I'm up geez really did you have to hit me in the face." Sam asked rubbing her nose.

Haruhi and Lottie just rolled their eyes when there was a knock on the door.

Haruhi opened the door to reveal the host club standing there. Before Haruhi could say anything they grabbed her and Mori went over and picked up the other two girls ignoring their threats. Then Ranka came out of his room with a 5 o'clock shadow.

"What are you guys doing to my girls?" Ranka asked rising an eyebrow.

"Oh hello Ranka, the host club is having a ball and we came to pick up our daughters." Tamaki said cheerfully which caused him to land face first on the floor by Ranka.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GIRLS AS YOUR OWN, YOU IDIOT!" Ranka screamed well stepping on him.

"Anyways, I think we should get to school to get ready." Kyoya stated as Ranka grabbed his hands and 'she' spoke.

"Kyoya, I wish one of my girls would see that you're a better man then that idiot over there." He pointed to Tamaki who was in his corner.

"Oh, why thank you Ranka for trusting me so much. Also for getting me those pictures of the girls; it'll become really handy in the near future." Kyoya replied with a sly smile.

"Wait, what pictures?" The girls asked.

"Oh just some cute pictures from your childhood." Ranka replied waving them off as they were dragged off to a limo.

"I'll get you back Uncle Ranka just you wait." Sam said jokingly as she was put in the limo. After a very loud ride in the limo, they made it to school; walking in the ball room, which had a stage up front with the band messing with music, lights dimmed to set a romantic mood and a drink area.

"Okay time to change!" The twins said with evil smiles, as they pushed the girls in the back.

"Wait did you do as I asked?" Sam whispered to the twins which they nodded. Less than 10 minutes later they were dressed; Haruhi in a light brown suit that made her chocolate brown eyes seem darker, Lottie had her long wavy blonde hair down well wearing a red halter dress with red and black high-heels and Sam has a black and blue punk dress that was long in the back but short in the front with black-wedge ankle boots; her hair was still long and curled.

They walked out to meet the others on the stairs when the doors opened. Soon the ball room was filled and Tamaki started to speak.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Ouran ball. Let's dance." As he finished the host club walked down to inter act with the guest. Lottie had men around her asking to dance or if they could get her a drink. Sam on the other hand hid from the guys and went to the drink area and sat at a stool; she was going to sit there till she had to sing with the band till a guy came up to her.

"Hello Samantha, remember me?" asked the teen who looked like he was a second year. Sam saw that he had make-up covering his left eye.

"Ah yes you're the guy I punched in the beginning of the week." Sam smiled crossing her legs as his smile dropped.

"Yes as an apology to me, we shall dance." He held out his hand and she took it.

**_I know if I don't Kyoya-Sempai would either add more debt to Haruhi's or Lottie's._** Sam thought. Lottie finally picked a man to dance with and saw Sam dancing, and smiled when she saw one of the twins getting angry from how close his hand was to her ass.

**_Hehe if he gets any lower he'll lose that hand before one of them gets over there. _**Lottie giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" The guy she is dancing with asked.

"Oh nothing just laughing at some friends who are making a fool out of themselves."

Lottie stated with a smile as she looked up at her partner. Haruhi was dancing and having a conversation with one of her regulars so was Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny; though Hunny was just spinning around. Sam and the guy she was dancing with still had his hand slowly going down her back.

"If you want your hand and not another black eye, I would stop." She said with a cold smile.

"Oh you noticed . . . well I just think you're a cool girl and-" While he was saying this the twins told Tamaki it was time for the band to start. He went over to the mike and pushed many buttons.

"-And I'd like you to be-"

***BUZZZZZZZ***

"AHHH" Everyone covered their ears as Sam walked over to Tamaki, fixed the mike then hit him on the head.

"What did I tell you? You don't touch this area." She made movement with her hands. Lottie told her partner bye and walked over to the twins.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" They asked.

"You guys saw how his hand was going to her ass. What good friends." She messed with their hair.

"It's about time to sing." Tamaki pouted Sam rolled her eyes.

"I've figured out that much." She turned to the twins

"After the second song get Haruhi ready."

"Got it." They shouted with evil grins. Sam walked pass them t the band.

"Ready?" They asked. "Ready! Hiya guys were here to play some music for ya. This is a slow one so grab someone and dance. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3

_White lips, pale face _

_Breathing in snowflakes _

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_ Light's gone, day's end _

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team _

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

Sam never took her eyes from the people; some saw the emotions she put in her words, movements as she sang the words. As she dropped the last note everyone stopped dancing and clapped. The band bows and Sam spoke into the mike once again.

"Glad you all like the song now here is a fast one called Angel with a Shotgun."

When the music started, the Twins grabbed Haruhi and ran out the room when Sam Started singing.

**Well thats it for today still have more to tpye but can't write now. Will update soon I promise.**

**Also THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**Kyoya-Sorry for haven't a writer who can't update in time.**

**ugh I'm going to lock you in the box that Tamaki has all his Haruhi stuff**

**Haruhi-*sigh* Anyways Thanks for reading**


End file.
